Vehicle mounted articles can be positioned on a roof of a vehicle. It may be desirable to alter one or more functions of the vehicle based on the presence of vehicle mounted articles, for example, based on the increased height of the vehicle due to the presence of the vehicle mounted articles.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for altering one or more vehicle functions in response to the presence of one or more vehicle mounted articles on a roof of a vehicle.